


An Early Lunch

by Iriska



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soft!Thor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriska/pseuds/Iriska
Summary: Post-Endgame, Thor is staying a while to heal in New Asgard. With Valkyrie now ruling, she’s doing her best to help out her friend. And it’s your turn to deliver lunch.





	An Early Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Was a quick smut drabble for a friend. Hope you enjoy!

Ever since the end of Thanos, and despite how well he had become after the fact, Thor had still been rather reclusive. He made more rounds, showed his face far more often, and mentally was on the mend, but he was still quite reserved. 

Valkyrie had made it her new job (aside from being the new ruler) to help bring him out more. 

She’s send people up to his lodgings to talk with him, bring him food, or challenge him to a game of something or other. The plan seemed to be working and he was beginning to integrate himself once more.

Today, Valkyrie had asked you to bring him lunch. You’d delivered and eaten meals with him more than frequently, and you had liked to consider each other friends. As you were handed the large package, you noticed you were headed up there earlier than usual. If anything, you figured he’d welcome that with open arms and you’d be able to spend more time with him. This was a win-win.

As you headed up the stone pathway that wrapped around his lodge, you could hear an odd sound coming from the back room. Your pace increased and you quietly made your way inside.

Setting the food down in the small kitchen, you moved through the living area, headed toward the bedroom where you could hear the sounds growing all the louder. 

You opened your mouth to speak, but that’s when you saw him. In the mirror next to his door, you could see Thor, shirtless, working himself up. Your voice got stuck in your throat and a small pooling heat began to spring between your legs. You knew damn well you shouldn’t be watching.

But that didn’t stop you. 

Everything was in perfect view. One hand resting against his soft tummy while the other smoothed up and down his thick shaft. You weren’t sure you’d ever seen anyone that thick in person before. But the way he moaned and grunted every time his hand smoothed over the tip had you noticing how wet you were becoming.

At one point his hand moved from his stomach down to a rather large and heavy set of balls. You weren’t sure the last time he’d gotten off, but you could only imagine how much he had to give. Thor groaned low and muttered something as he squeezed himself, his fist bouncing on the tip. He kept moaning and mumbling until you heard it..

“T!R.. oh gods...don’t stop.”

You stood frozen, your insides practically gushing at the fact he was working himself up while thinking of /you/. Biting a lip, you couldn’t help yourself as a hand pulled up the bottom of your dress and your fingers slipped inside your panties. 

You took a few steps back until you silently bumped into the table there. Looking back at its height and the view you currently had, you realized it would be perfect.

Carefully crawling up onto the table, you laid back and looked up to watch him from between your legs. Your fingers moved down into your panties again, teasing along your wet and sensitive folds. Two fingers teased your hood back before the pad of your thumb thoughtfully bared down against your clit. You barely remember to bite your lip to hold back your moans.

Thor has started stroking over himself again, groaning louder now and leaning back on an elbow, giving you an almost better view. After teasing your clit, two fingers moved down along your entrance. You were baffled at how wet you were, practically pouring your juices onto the table holding you. You panted softly as a finger slid inside you, and then a second, breath catching as you pushed in a third while you watched Thor stroke himself. Imagining how big he must feel. Thinking about how full you’d feel riding him right now. Wondering if he came inside you if you’d be able to hold all that come without exploding. Your knees trembled, so close now. 

Thor was too. He was panting and had laid back as well. A hand squeezing his heavy sack while his other pumped his thick cock. He was becoming more vocal, you could hear the “oh god, please come for me, let me come inside you, please..”

You were right there, just on the edge of release...when your foot slipped and hit the chair, making a loud noise.

Both of you jumped up. You immediately fixed your dress and hair as you could feel your wetness trickling down between your thighs. There was nothing you could do about that now. 

Thor called back from his room, you could see him frantically putting on a bathrobe. 

You moved back into the kitchen and grabbed the food, bringing it out to the table. You could play it off like you’d just run here, right?

Thor emerged with pink cheeks, visibly surprised, “Oh.. T!R. I wasn’t expecting you so early. Was just, uh...doing a few exercises is all.”

He flashed a smile and your mouth opened before you could stop it, “I can see that.”

If your face was pink before, it was red now.

Thor noticed. “You uh...you’re alright? You look a little,” he snapped his fingers as if trying to think of a word, “worked up?”

You replied louder than necessary, “Yes! I mean, I didn’t want to be late today.” It was a lame cover but you’d hoped it worked. 

“Well you’re about twenty minutes early,” he turned around to look at the clock that hung near his door and paused. He more that definitely noticed the view from where he was standing.

Turning around, he looked square at you, and suddenly glanced down between your feet. His view flicked up when he saw something dripping between your knees. A big smirk lit up his face and his eyes looked back up to yours. You were certain his voice dropped several octaves. “How long did you watch?”

Your voiced was strained when you noticed the right grip on his robe loosen, a thick and heavy cock desperately trying to poke its way out from behind the fabric. You eyes were locked to the tenting as you spoke, “L-long enough, I think.”

“And what did you think of it?”

Your eyes looked up to his. He was hungry, and not for the food you brought. The ache between your legs caused you to moan out softly.

It was enough for him as he pushed you back up against that table again. His hands inched your dress up over your hips while you obediently crawled up onto it, your heels balancing on the edge while he spread you wide. 

Thor groaned low as his robe fell open, his cock twitching as his eyes ate up the view before him. You were obscenely wet. The fabric of your panties clung to you and hid nothing. The white fabric practically translucent from how soaked it was. 

A bolt of lightning shot through you as he rubbed his thumb over the sticky fabric. “This is far better a lunch than I’ve been given in a long time.”

He stepped up and between your legs, groaning as he rubbed the tip of his cock where his finger once was. Thor’s eyes darkened before they looked up to you. “I take it you heard my words as well?”

You nodded silently, trembling hands kneading your breasts, “Yes..”

He reached up, pulling the front of your dress down, pushing away the cups of your bra to let your breasts spill out. He ground his hips into you while rough fingers took up your nipples, twisting and pulling them, practically milking your breasts. 

“What did you think?”

You only replied with a moan initially, your body writhing against the thickness between your legs. He was driving you back to the edge again, and you managed a, “Please! I want you inside me, now!”

Thor chuckled, his fingers continued to tease your tender breasts. Your nipples were bright pink with his toying and it was almost enough on its own to get you over the edge. He relented though, his hands moving back to himself, stroking his cock which seemed to be aching with the sounds he made as he stroked. 

One hand moved to slide over your sticky panties, moaning once he saw those pink puffy lips spread wide open for him. The head of his cock nuzzled between them, teasing over your clit, slicking itself up until he positioned himself.

Your collective breaths seemed to catch as he started to sink inside of you. You finally moaned as he started to stretch you deliciously. Every inch of your insides were being filled with him, it was indescribable almost. Your hands teased at your abused nipples while you watched each inch of him slip inside until you could feel him pressing at your womb. 

You both trembled, afraid to move for fear that you’d both explode then and there.

Thor’s hand moved just above your mound before grinding into you with a low groan and you swore you could see your abdomen shift where he was pressing hard up against.

With a mewl, you pleaded, “Fuck me, please!”

He certainly obliged.

He thrusted hard, and it was at that moment you realized how close you really were. Barely holding on, you tightened around him. He groaned and continued to move nonetheless. 

“I can’t hold on much longer.” His voice was strained as his hands moved to hold your hips. “I’m gonna come.”

You whined, reaching up and managing to catch a part of his bathrobe with a death grip. Panting, you managed to demand, “Ah-ask me. Ask me what you asked me before.”

His hips faltered and he looked at you with a wild stare. 

“Ask me..”

Dark eyes locked with yours as his hips rolled into you, “Let me come inside you.”

You could only nod, just hearing that made you a withering mess, a hand moving down to finish it off but he catches it to move it away. 

His thumb moves to tease you into oblivion. Your body seizes, feeling how thick he is, mixed with his moans has you right over the edge and crashing. Your muscles tighten and he follows soon after, your body milking every last drop and eventually spilling out of you around him.

You both still. Your bodies shake as you calm. Passionate hands soften to gentle touches as he stays locked inside of you. He gently pulls you up and carries you over to the couch. Taking a seat while still rooted inside of you, he pulls you against his body with a heavy, satisfied sigh. Surprisingly his hands smooth over your back until he begins to soften just a hair inside of you. You’re pretty sure you’re going to make a mess the moment you move from him. 

He’s the first to speak, but it leaves you in stitches, “So I think we’re way past casual lunches at this point. May I ask you out to dinner instead?”


End file.
